


回响

by AlicEGreencat



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 3





	回响

钱德尔先生，你在这里。男孩似乎并不惊讶看到他湿漉漉地站在大雨里，最好的解释似乎是他没带钥匙或者没赶上最后一班公交，最主要的是没带伞。然而当马克·钱德尔低头看着詹姆斯·波特黏在膝盖上面一点点的地方的运动短裤和踩在水里的篮球鞋时，他用他那极端聪明的脑子只花几秒钟就想出来的理由全部都被虚无中的某处空洞吸走了。十九岁的男孩喜欢打篮球和拳击都是很正常的事情，但这么晚了谁还会在没有照明的露天篮球场上玩？更何况詹姆斯只背了一个瘪瘪的单肩包，两只手只有一只握着东西——就是伞柄——另一只手上空空如也，正抬起来准备擦他脸上的水。  
  
这个孩子肯定跟着他跟了很久。  
  
然而这些，只要他的心肠足够硬——别人都是这么说他的——都可以忽略不计，马克想不明白的是为什么他不敢看詹姆斯的眼睛。那双棕色的漂亮眼睛，此时正盯着他看，在被雨淋湿，连光都好像流动起来的路灯散发出的黄色光线下马克承认他受到蛊惑那样看不清楚这个孩子在想什么。那你为什么在这儿？他问。  
  
巧合。詹姆斯的声音溶蚀在雨声中，如同一阵烟雾飘散而去。马克立刻想到他上一回逮到这孩子抽烟的事儿来，记忆已经变得渺远不可闻，那一次他们吵了一架，詹姆斯愤愤地甩门出去，晚上又自己回来。现在马克的脾气也好了很多，至少不再把自己当成兄长或者监护人那种角色而感到心虚了，在潮湿的雨的气味中他又闻到一股很淡的烟味。从詹姆斯的肩膀上飘过来。你又抽烟了？他皱起眉毛来。  
  
没有，别人抽的。年轻人扯起谎来水平一流，眼睛都不眨一下，他的眼睛还在盯着马克的脸看，手已经摸到男人脸上去，他的手掌温暖而干燥。我像他这么大的时候我在干什么？马克努力回想着，得出的结论是他已经开始工作，在格子间里面融化自己的生命。他从男孩手上把伞接过来，跟着他一起在路上走。男孩感觉心情愉快，而雨水顺着马克的头发往下滴，滑进他眼睛里。  
  
我带了纸。詹姆斯在运动短裤的大口袋里掏来掏去，结果摸出来一包湿巾，只好又塞回去。那股烟味好像黏附在他身上一样跟着他们，但马克只是忍受着，他无权对这孩子现在在干什么过多干涉。在公寓的大门口马克停下来摸手机，手指搅着钥匙在口袋里硌他的大腿，他的拇指贴在手机屏幕上都打滑，指腹被水泡得发皱，最终屏幕亮起来显示时间是八点半。你该回去了。他说。 我能上去吗？詹姆斯故意抢在他面前问，在他的瞳孔里马克看见自己狼狈的样子，那种感觉并不是很好，甚至可以说是让他恼怒，然而他发现自己就是没法拒绝这个孩子，可能是因为他那么安静，也可能是他自己的不情愿。  
  
这个房间里还没收拾好，文件和资料摞在桌面上，马克在书堆里翻了半天他以为在这里的杯子，一扭头却看见詹姆斯就拿着它站在床边，年轻人看起来似乎正在欣赏他的样子。你想喝点什么吗？马克问他。  
  
你该先去洗个澡。詹姆斯把杯子轻轻放在桌面上磕出一声响，他靠近男人，在感觉到后者僵硬的身体时识趣地退开。你都湿透了。  
  
他说的是对的。当马克擦着头发从浴室里出来时他看见这个孩子坐在他的书桌前，手指放在桌面上，安静乖巧得如同正在听讲。马克走到他背后的时候发现这孩子其实正在看窗户外面的夜景，雨已经停了。  
  
你不该留在这里。他说。  
  
我知道。詹姆斯的声音漂浮在水汽饱和的房间里。我们已经分手了不是吗？  
  
是的。有那么一会儿马克感到一丝苦涩的欣慰，如同在吃药片的时候吃进去一片别的什么东西。他伸手搭在詹姆斯肩膀上，男孩不自觉地把手伸上来，很小心地碰了一下他的手背。  
  
凳子翻倒在地上发出很大的响声，明天楼下的人可能会上来抱怨。马克意识到这个十九岁的，健康并且充满活力的男孩正在使劲抱着他的头吻他，感觉自己的脊背从后颈那里开始一路往下都好像变成了一整块塑料板，用力过猛就会折断。  
  
那就一次。詹姆斯对他说。以后我再也不会来找你，行不行？他的手还扳着马克脸后面的那两块骨头，过了几秒钟可能是觉得这样会让男人不舒服，就挪到他身上穿的T恤的圆领上揪着，如同在撒娇，又如同在发脾气。  
  
距离得这么近，马克只能看着男孩的眼睛，他吞了一口唾沫。手不知道往哪放，是该给他一拳头还是该推开他。詹姆斯的眼睛亮得有点吓人，年轻人在抱有哪怕是一点点渺茫的希望的时候都是那个表情，他感觉到一丝动摇，夹杂着痛苦和深渊般的恐惧。沉甸甸地从他背后浮起来，引诱性地牵一条绳子栓在他脖子上。  
  
不行。他说。


End file.
